onedirection1dfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Louis Tomlinson
Louis William Tomlinson 'est né le 24 décembre 1991, et est un membre du groupe One Direction avec Harry Styles, Liam Payne et Niall Horan. Il est le membre le plus âgé du groupe. Enfance : Louis est né à Doncaster dans le South Yorkshire, il est le fils de Troy Austin et Johannah Deakin. Quand il avait 10 ans, son père a quitté sa mère, et plus tard, quand elle s'est remariée, Louis a prit le nom de son père adoptif. Louis a 5 petite demi-sœurs et un petit demi-frère par sa mère : Charlotte (Lottie), Félicité (Fizzy), Phoebe, Daisy; des jumelles, Ernest et Doris, des jumeaux. Il a également une plus jeune demi-sœur par son père, Georgia. Marc et Johannah divorcèrent en 2011, et en 2014, Johannah se remaria avec Daniel Deakin. Carrière Musicale : Louis a auditionné pour ''X Factor avec "Hey There Delilah" de Plain White T'S. Il a reçu trois votes positifs sur les trois juges présents, et a été envoyé à Bootcamp. Au Bootcamp, il a chanté la chanson de Bob Dylan "Make You Feel My Love" avant d'être rejeté, et mis dans One Direction. 2016- Carrière Solo : '''Juge : En novembre 2015, Louis devint un invité spécial pour l'émission X-Factor, puis le 3 mai, il devient le juge spécial dans l'émission America's Got Talent, avec Simon Cowell, qui sorti le 20 juillet 2016. Carrière musical : Le 8 décembre 2016, un extrait d'une chanson solo de Louis fait surface sur internet, "Just Hold On". La musique fut crée par le DJ Steve Aoki. Louis créa cette chanson pour sa défunte mère, Johannah. Il la chanta la première fois à la finale X-Factor, le 11 décembre 2016, quelques jours après la mort de sa mère. Vie Personnelle : Louis est né à Doncaster, South Yorkshire, en Angleterre. Ses parents se sont séparés quand Louis était jeune. Quand sa mère s'est remariée, Louis a pris le nom de son beau-père, Mark Tomlinson. Il a quatre jeunes demi-sœurs par sa mère ; Charlotte, Félicité, et les jumelles Daisy et Phoebe. Il a un jeune demi-sœur de son père, en Géorgie. Mark et Jay ont divorcé en 2011. Jay s'est plus remariée avec Daniel Deakin, et ils ont eu deux enfants, Ernest et Doris. Le 7 décembre 2016, Jay, la mère de Louis, décéda d'une leucémie. Vie Amoureuse : Hannah Walker : Louis a commencé à sortir avec Hannah Walker le 18 mars 2010, peu avant qu'il ait commencé X-Factor. Louis et Hannah se seraient séparés en juillet 2011, après que le Daily Mail ait publié une déclaration disant: «''Tous les garçons sont maintenant jeunes, libres et célibataires pour se concentrer sur l'enregistrement de leur premier album et promouvoir leur nouveau single''». Eleanor Calder : Il n'est pas confirmé comment Louis et Eleanor se sont officiellement rencontré, mais il a été dit qu'ils ont été présentés l'un-l'autre en 2011 par Harry. Toutefois, les fans ont découvert qu'Eleanor est allée à l'Université avec le fils d'Harry MacGee, co-fondateur de l'équipe de gestion One Direction pour Modest Management. La première sortie publique de Louis et Eleanor a eu lieu le 14 septembre 2011 pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Niall. Louis a confirmé qu'ils sortaient ensemble dans une interview d'octobre 2011. People Magazine a confirmé le 21 mars 2015, qu'après quatre ans, Eleanor et Louis s'étaient séparés deux semaines plus tôt. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'ont parlé publiquement de leur rupture. En mai 2015, Louis a confirmé leur rupture sur le Late Late Show de James Corden. Eleanor est toujours amie avec l'ex-petite amie de Liam,Sophia Smith. Briana Jungwirth : Louis a rencontré l'ancien styliste britannique Briana Jungwirth au début de 2015. Louis a été photographié avec Briana une fois en février 2015, puis trois fois dans la première semaine de mai 2015. Le 14 juillet 2015, People Magazine annonçait que Louis attendait son premier enfant avec Briana. L'annonce a déclaré que le couple n'avait jamais été ensemble et étaient juste de bons amis. Louis a confirmé la grossesse le 4 août 2015, après avoir été félicité lors d'une entrevue en direct avec Good Morning America, en répondant par "Merci. C'est un moment vraiment passionnant, donc ... Je suis assez excité". En septembre 2015, Briana a assisté à six spectacles des One Direction à Londres, alors qu'elle était enceinte de 5 mois. De novembre 2015 à février 2016, Louis a mis en liste noire toutes les questions relatives à la grossesse. Louis et Briana ont accueilli un petit garçon, Freddie Reign Tomlinson, le 21 janvier 2016. Louis a confirmé les nouvelles via Twitter en disant: "Je suis heureux de dire que mon bébé est né hier. ".Louis a emmenagé dans la ville natale de Briana, Los Angeles, depuis la naissance. Louis et Briana semblent avoir une relation volatile, Louis a seulement permis des visites minimales, et des membres de la famille s'affrontant publiquement de nombreuses fois. Le 29 juin 2016, il a été rapporté que Louis enverrait Briana au tribunal afin d'obtenir la garde conjointe de Freddie. Le rapport a été confirmé lorsque les publicistes de Louis demandèrent l'intimité, affirmant que «''Louis apprécie, respecte et valorise sa relation avec les médias et nous espérons que lui et son fils bénéficieront du même respect à ce sujet''». Danielle Campbell : Louis a commencé publiquement à sortir avec l'actrice américaine Danielle Campbell en décembre 2015. Elle est surtout connue pour son rôle de Davina Claire sur The Originals de The CW. Une amie de Danielle a posté un selfie avec Danielle et Louis sur Instagram le 22 novembre. Le couple a été photographiée ensemble encore le 6 décembre, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Louis a passé du temps avec Danielle à Chicago, sa ville natale, du 18 Décembre au 22 Décembre. Louis a obtenu plusieurs tatouages avec le frère de Danielle pendant qu'il était là, en posant finalement une photo de son tatouage sur Instagram. Danielle a voyagé à Londres et a assisté à un événement de comédie avec Louis le 30 décembre, puis a assisté à sa fête de la Saint-Sylvestre le 31 décembre. Danielle a rencontré la famille de Louis en mars 2016. Le couple a fait des vacances ensemble au Mexique tout au long du mois de mai et Danielle a accompagné Louis à Londres pour son match Soccer Aid en juin. Malgré le fait que Briana Jungwirth n'ait pas voulu de Danielle autour de Freddie, Danielle a été photographiée en tenant le bébé sur une plage le 12 juillet. Peu de temps après que les photos aient été libérées, le 15 juillet, Jungwirth a tweeté "Vous pouvez faire semblant tout ce que vous voulez, tu ne seras jamais la mère de mon enfant.". Louis et Danielle ont assisté à la soirée de Lottie Tomlinson 25 Octobre qui fêter le lancement de sa collection de beauté. Controverses : Larry Stylinson (2011-...). Depuis 2011, Louis et son partenaire Harry ont eut de nombreuses spéculations sur leur possible relation amoureuse, particulièrement quand ils ont annoncés, en 2010, qu'ils avaient décidés de vivre ensemble après qu'X-Factor se finit. Après de nombreuses interviews, ils s'appelèrent eux-même Larry Stylinson (L'ouis Tom'linson/H'arry' 'Sty'les) et Harry déclara un jour dans une interview "Jusqu'à ce que je trouve la fille parfaite, j'ai Louis." Leurs mères respectives twittèrent souvent à propos de la relation de leurs fils. En octobre 2011, Louis tweeta " Toujours dans mon cœur @Harry_Styles. Cordialement Louis.". Ce tweet apparu quelques temps après que Louis commença à sortir avec Eleanor Calder, et de nombreuses fans pensèrent que Louis et Harry avaient été forcés de rompre par leur management. Ce tweet de Louis, dépassa les 2 millions de retweets le jour de la St-Valentin en 2016. Ni Harry, ni Louis ne parlèrent de ce tweet ou de son sens. En 2012, beaucoup de rumeurs parlèrent du fait qu'Harry avait déménagé et plus tard, Louis tweeta sur son compte Twitter : "Larry est la plus grosse connerie que je n'ai jamais entendu.". Entre 2013 et 2014, Louis et Harry ne furent plus aussi proche qu'avant, jusqu’au mariage de la mère de Louis, où Harry fut vu avec la mariée et la famille de Louis. En 2014, le directeur de clip musicaux, Ben Winston, demanda aux membres du groupe, quelle rumeur détestait-il le plus à propos d'eux, mais encore une fois, ni Harry, ni Louis ne parlèrent de cette relation. De 2012 à 2014, Louis et Harry se tatouèrent de nombreuses fois, et beaucoup de fan trouvèrent que leurs tatouages étaient liés : bateau/boussole, corde/ancre, Oops/Hi (considérer comme leurs premiers mots à l'un-l'autre), cœur/flèche et la rose/dague. En effet, ce dernier fut le plus connu car Louis se tatoua une dague à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait la rose d'Harry. En 2015, leur amitié resta la même, malgré les rumeurs et en août, Harry fut invité à l'anniversaire de la sœur de Louis, avec Liam. Pendant la promo de leur album, en novembre 2015, ils furent assit côte à côte dans de nombreuses interviews. En 2016, ils vivent tous les deux à Los Angeles. Tatouages : Chansons écrites : Up All Night : '' * "Taken" — écriture * "Everything About You" — écriture * "Same Mistakes" — écriture ''Take Me Home : * "Last First Kiss" — écriture * "Back For You" —écriture * "Summer Love" — écriture * "Still The One" — écriture * "Irresistible" — écriture Midnight Memories : * "Right Now" — écriture * "Why Don't We Go There" — écriture * "Best Song Ever" — écriture * "Strong" — écriture * "Diana" — écriture * "Story of My Life" — écriture * "Midnight Memories" — écriture * "Little Black Dress" — écriture * "Through The Dark" — écriture * "Little White Lies" — écriture * "Better Than Words" — écriture * "Does He Know" — écriture * "Alive" — écriture Four : * "Steal My Girl" — écriture * "Ready To Run" — écriture * "Fool's Gold" — écriture * "Night Changes" — écriture * "No Control" — écriture * "Fireproof" — écriture * "Spaces" — écriture * "Clouds" — écriture * "Change Your Ticket" — écriture Made in the A.M. : * "Perfect" — écriture * "End Of The Day" — écriture * "Long Way Down" — écriture * "What A Feeling" — écriture * "Love You Goodbye" —écriture * "History" — écriture * "A.M." — écriture Perfect deluxe :'' * "Home" — écriture ''Aucun album : * "Just Hold On" --écriture Citations : * "'NO' Jimmy protested!" (X Factor Video Diary 7) * "My personal tastes... I actually like quite a bit acoustic and more mellow kinds of things. I quite like American music, like The Fray, I'm a massive fan of them, and The Killers. I also like more acoustic stuff like Ed Sheeran, I like this English songwriter James Morrison and another singer called Ben Howard." (Billboard interview, 2012) * "Feel free to insult me but you don't have the right to insult our fans" * "I’ve sometimes felt like that, but to be honest most of the time I’m the immature one who needs to be told to get focused. I’m a bit of a perfectionist so I have to be kind of be on board with every minor detail and I’m quite opinionated." (Billboard interview, 2012) * the No Control fan project "I think it's a perfect example of how unique and incredible and passionate our fans are" (On the No Control fan project, Billboard Awards, 2015) * “I don’t actually think on a break is that weird. We’ve been on the road for four years and have made as many albums in the same amount of time. So we’re just taking a break to see our families and enjoy our houses”. (ITV News, 2015) Anecdotes : * Il est capricorne. * Son groupe préféré est The Fray. * Sa chanson préférée de The Fray est "How To Save A Life". * Son compte Snapchat est : louwilliam91 * Son Instagram est : https://www.instagram.com/louist91/ * Son twitter : https://twitter.com/louis_tomlinson?lang=fr * Il est daltonien. * Il a cassé la voiture de "Live While We're Young" lors du tournage. * Lors du tournage de "What Makes You Beautiful", il a été arrêté par la police car il roulait trop lentement. * Il est le plus âgé du groupe, mais le plus blagueur. * Son film préféré est Grease. * Lorsque Zayn a du quitter le groupe aux USA, c'est lui qui a chanté ses solos. * Il a joué le rôle de Danny Zuko quand son lycée a repris Grease. * Sa chanson préférée est "Who Let The Dogs Out".